


Turning the Night Around

by NeedsDcaff



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Snowballing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28246464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeedsDcaff/pseuds/NeedsDcaff
Summary: Jaune Arc is down on his luck, the dance, this school, none of it has gone how he wanted. Dejected and alone he calls it a night.When a group of celebrating villains cross his path, could his night turn around?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Cinder Fall, Jaune Arc/Emerald Sustrai, Jaune Arc/Neopolitan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105
Collections: Rwby Lemons





	Turning the Night Around

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoys, this was a blast to write and I'd love if you let me know what you think :) 
> 
> This fic was requested by - AshuraAnderson

The bells of Beacon tower tolled to signify the early hours of the morning and the night had been a fucking disaster. Jaune did his best to take the route to the exit that avoided anyone who might even notice him, this school had turned out exactly like he'd feared. 

He had a team, he was the leader of it and by far the weakest in his year, he was humiliated on a weekly basis in combat classes and his academic grades weren't high enough to balance it. All of that and he was surrounded by a group of the most impressive, larger than life and beautiful girls he'd ever seen, he'd have fallen behind regular students but his luck had him at the centre of the schools greatest achievers. 

Which made his current situation make sense, he shouldn't be surprised that he was leaving a school dance rejected, horny and alone. With everything that was just mentioned anything else would be extraordinary. 

But what were his options at this point? It was clear his partner and superstar Pyrrha only saw him as a friend, straight up saying it when he had plucked up the courage to ask her to the dance. Although he recently learned she was 'experimenting' with the ever teasing Yang Xiao-Long, a fact that sexy brawler wasn't shy bragging about. 

Then there was Nora, so unbelievably off-limits it hadn't crossed his mind as unless his name was Ren the closet he'd get is when she'd mash her tits into his face during one her hug tackles. Then there was the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company and girl he'd been infatuated with since he saw her, Weiss. If the nearly hundred rejections weren't enough she was now firmly with that Neptune dude that he had apparently inspired to man up and go out with her. 

'Great job there...' he sneered sarcastically at himself. 

His options really only got worse from there, Ruby was far too innocent and he couldn't even begin to look at her that way and even if he did Yang would be sure he was left childless in future. Blake had never once looked at him he didn't think and he wasn't about to try his luck against the charismatic charm and chiselled abs of Sun Wukong. 

After that, the only other girls he was aware of were upper years or women old enough to be his mother, and while he didn't personally have a problem with that when it came to his stacked blonde professor there was a less than zero per cent chance of that ever happening. 

The sights around him certainly weren't helping, he couldn't resist taking one last scan of the still busy dance floor if nothing else then to ensure he wouldn't be halted in his exit. The first thing his eyes found was a pristine white figure off to the side of the dancefloor, standing beside a tall blue-haired figure who was leaning suavely on a pillar. Weiss had her dainty hand laid on his chest as she laughed at whatever comment he had just uttered, for the ice queen she may as well have her tongue in his ear in terms of closeness. He only had himself to blame with that one. 

The rest of the sights weren't much better. Blake had certainly let loose this evening, she was buried at the back of the crowd to be out of most peoples sights and she was showing a rather different side to herself. Sun certainly wasn't complaining, however, with the faunus girl's back moulded to his still slightly exposed chest as her hips ground against him. She looked fucking good much to his anguish, she had such an incredible ass and from the way the monkey faunus was gripping onto her hips for dear life it was no doubt a mind-blowing ride. 

'One you'll never ride' his thoughts mocked him. 

Angrily he turned away, there was no Ruby to be seen he'd seen and Ren and Nora had left already earlier in the night. Unfortunately for him the two people he wanted to see least were still present and making themselves very clearly known. The once shy Mistrillian Champion was having the time of her life with her new life couch and fuck buddy Yang, doing their best interpretation of a two-woman strip show near the centre of the floor. 

Why teachers hadn't stepped in was beyond him as Yang's hands were more ofter under Pyrrha's dress rather than over it. The brawler no doubt feeling like the queen of the school as every guy simultaneously ogled her body and seethed with jealousy over her familiarity with the superstar students. They were chest to chest with arms around each other's waists to keep themselves close as they moved in time with the music. Yang's hands were by no means idol and except for the furious blush Pyrrha wore she didn't seem to have a problem with how they wandered. 

Even worse was that a pair of lilac eyes found him through the hustle, it was his own fault as he had been mesmerized by the two criminally attractive girls pawing at each other's bodies. Yang shot him a wink and then very deliberately raked her hands down Pyrrha's back, taking two handfuls of the toned amazon booty that lay barely hidden beneath her red dress. The crow cheered and there were one or two wolf whistles among them but Yang's eyes were on him and him alone, no doubt thinking she'd give him a nice view to leave on. 

He kept his face as natural as possible, giving her weak gesture of thanks and feeling more angry arousal build in him, getting pity from a bombshell like her, with his own partner no less, was not the blow to his pride he was looking for tonight. He continued to make his way towards the exit, in even worse shape than when he'd decided to leave. 

He burst out of the ornate double doors and into the cool night air, completely unconcerned with the guards he saw rushing about in the distance, not his fucking problem tonight. Maybe he could find a lonely girl out here, another soul down on their luck like him. 

It felt stupid to dream but that was his hormones talking, he was hard as a fucking rock already and his anger wasn't helping. The thought of no strings attached sex being the only thing that appealed to him at the moment. 

Who knows? Maybe something will just fall into his lap?

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'What a fucking night!' 

Emerald felt the heat in her cheeks as she walked towards the large exit doors, stumbling slightly as the person leaning on her lost her footing slightly. She wasn't complaining though, the giddiness she felt and the pounding of her heart made every catch worth it, to be even touching her like this was magical. 

The plan had succeeded, not that she cared about that too much, what she did care about was the positively wonderful mood her boss and savour had been in when she had returned triumphantly. Cinder had danced with her, drank with her and even laughed with her, it was clear she was on a serious high form her deception of their enemies but the reasons didn't matter. 

Cinder giggled as her soft hand reached up to caress her cheek, Emerald leaning into the sensation instantly as she felt her arousal grow. 

"You've served me well my Emerald..." her matriarchs words were slurred slightly, not enough to render her useless but enough to break down those thick barriers. Emerald fluttered under the praise and gazed into those firey pools. 

Cinder leaned up and placed a soft kiss to her cheek, the act almost making her legs buckle. It took all her restraint to stop herself from whimpering. 

"Where is our little companion?" the raven-haired woman looked around dramatically, only to coo in delight when the pint-sized girl appeared. 

Emerald hadn't known much about Neo before tonight and while she didn't know too much more she was certain on one thing: the little mute enjoyed causing mischief. She had been the one to get Cinder started on the punch that one of these moronic students had spiked with some cheap booze. She wasn't on board with it at first, until Cinder had pulled her in for a hug and all her doubts were washed away. 

Now the only thing on her mind was getting her boss into bed with her, she didn't care how many others needed to be there to make it happen, she'd make it happen. 

"There you are..." she crooked her finger to beckon the shorter girl closer, she was dressed in her disguise of jet black hair and piercing green eyes, she had to amid that the girl was fucking cute "We thought we might need you to assist in planting our little deception..." Emerald made sure to pull them away from prying ears "But it was far too easy for that, I believe a celebration is in order." 

She liked the sound of that, pulling them out into the night and leaning Cinder against the nearest pillar, Neo coming to stand beside her with a devilish look in her eye. Cinder caught it quickly and urged Neo to show what she had on her mind. 

In response, the mute girl made a rather obvious signal with her hands of what she was thinking. Touching her index finger and thumb together with one hand to make a hole and inserting her other index finger into it repeatedly, occasionally adding multiple extra fingers to the opening with suggestive brow movements. 

"Oh?" Cinder looked very intrigued "And what do you make of this my dear Emerald?" 

The endearing name make her legs feel weak and her pussy throb with need "I wouldn't be opposed..." she made sure not to sound too eager as to not scare her off "I think it could be fun..." 

Beside her Neo rolled her eyes, signing actual sign language to Cinder that Emerald couldn't make out, she'd gotten by so far with general gestures and the use of Neo's scroll. 

"Very interesting..." Cinder seemed to ponder what the ice cream themed girl was telling her "I like it." a wide grin spread across her face and Neo seemed practically giddy. 

"What is it?"

"Are dear Neo here thinks we should get some dick, find some soon to be lucky soul and take our victory out on him." Cinder shot her a wink "If you're ok sharing me that is?" 

She had to stop her knees rubbing together "Y-yes I can do that." it was rushed and her excitement was clear as day but she didn't care, she needed this. Now she just needed some sap with a cock who could satisfy them. 

"It's settled then, we just need to find our man." Cinder commanded. 

They set off, Cinder walking on her own with new purpose as Neo skipped along beside her. Emerald hurried to her mistresses side, eager and willing to please her in any way. Some clueless dude didn't know how damn good his night was about to get. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No such luck, as if that should be surprising. 

Every girl he'd seen walking out of the building had been in some guy/girl or group of friends arms, no one who would settle for a loner like him. 

He kicked a stone angrily as he made to head back to his dorm, hoping against hope that none of his teammates or their friends would be making merry in there. He'd have to deal with it either way. He elected to go the long way, doubling back towards the venue to circle around the edge of the campus, the longer he waited the better the chances of getting some peace and quiet. Although the discomfort in his pants seemed to suggest he wouldn't be relaxing anytime soon. 

As he passed the entrance to the dance he watched as the stragglers made their way home, a lot of them clinging to friends or partners as they laughed. He wasn't angry at them, more just jealous and couldn't help himself leering at the form-fitting dresses the girls wore, most with cuts up the leg to the thigh or deep necklines that showed ample cleavage. He spotted a group of girls off to the side in the direction he was headed, three of them total and all huddled close as they giggled and talked, it looked like they were searching for someone. 

They were all fucking hot too, each in their own way, the one in the centre was clearly in charge, the other two leaning in and hanging on every word. She was tall and gorgeous, pale skin, dark hair and shining golden eyes made for a supermodel look then combined with a killer figure that was held perfectly by her shimmering black sleeveless gown, he was certain she was an upper-year. 

To her right was a dark-skinned girl with vibrant green hair and deep red eyes, she was just as hot as her friend in different ways. The dress she wore was far more conservative with a simple green gown with a black belt, but the plain material couldn't quite hide the shelf of the girl's ass, hinting at what was definitely a bubble butt. 

Tearing his eyes away from her to the last member of their group and the most different of the three. She had to be close to four feet tall, barely coming above the chests of the other two girls, a deep contrast to her black pigtails and green eyes accentuated her cute face. Despite her size disadvantage she still managed to cut a sexy figure, her lack of height only serving to highlight her perky and full tits. 

His cock ached as he drank in their bodies, he might even think about them later if he got the time alone, as he went to turn his gaze away he caught a pair of glowing golden eyes tracing him, the middle of the three had pegged him looking. Normally he would have collapsed, or even tried to talk to them but this time he couldn't be bothered, only offering a half-hearted shrug and another once over of her body for the road. 

As he turned to keep going her heard several sets of heels clicking behind him. 

"Great..." he sighed to himself. 'No doubt here to yell at me for staring, just my luck.' he thought with another inward sigh as he pressed on, hoping they would lose interest. 

Again he was proven wrong as a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop his progress, turning to face the one in charge as the other two flanked him on either side. 

"Why hello there..." the golden-eyed beauty remarked as she looked him up and down "Did you see something you liked over there?" 

The shortest one shot him a wink and bit her tongue suggestively. It turned out they were going to tease him... Fantastic and certainly something he wasn't in the mood for, they were going to find out the hard way he'd had a long night. 

"Maybe I did, thought that there was nothing wrong with a long look, I guess that's that."

The green-haired girl looked a little surprised while the oldest shot him a smirk and cute one let out a silent giggle. Not exactly the response he expected. 

"My my you're wound up a bit tight tonight... Things not go your way?" there was a hint of teasing but not mocking, still he wasn't about to lament his life choices to a group of attractive woman he didn't know. 

"You could say that, Jaune by the way." he gave her a curt nod as he kept his arms folded, determined not to let them play with him. 

"The names Cinder." she let out a low chuckle "These are my friends Emerald and Neo." each gave a small wave as they were introduced "Neo here is a mute so don't feel offended if she gives you the silent treatment." 

The short girl gave a theatrical eye-roll before turning back to him with an intense expression, he glanced over at Emerald and noticed she was far more bashful, with deep red cheeks and a shifting posture. 

"Good to meet you, you all out here alone tonight?" he didn't know why he asked but it felt right given the circumstances, he failed to stop himself gazing at their slim waists and tight figures. 

"Indeed we are, enjoying a night of celebration in fact and where might you be heading this late?" it was clear the woman was tipsy but had all her wits about her, she seemed very in control but awfully suggestive, he couldn't figure out what she wanted from him or why the other two were here. 

"Back to my dorm, had enough for one night." he kept his eyes steady with hers making sure not to break first. 

Cinder took a small step towards him "Oh dear all by yourself? That doesn't sound very fun at all." 

That teasing tone was still there and he refused to play into it "It is what it is, could say the same about you three, nothing going on with any of you?" he made the question a challenge, looking to turn the tables on them. 

"That's the real question isn't it, truth is we don't know what we're doing tonight..." she shot him a wink "Yet."

Nope not falling for that, they were probably drunk and just looking for something to entertain themselves with "Well ladies I'll leave you to figure it out." he went to leave only to be stopped in his tracks by Neo, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. 

He got prepared to shake it off before gasping as another hand grabbed him, much more gently and in a far more sensitive spot. Emeralds hand was cupped over the visible bulge in his trousers, he looked up into her eyes waiting for the snarky comment. But it never came, instead, he was looking at a set of lidded red eyes. 

"You seem tense, upset." it was the first time he'd heard Emerald speak, she caressed him slightly and he couldn't help the gasp that slipped out "Just what we're looking for..." 

Neo shorter body leaned into him as her hands slid down his chest, Cinder was still watching him with that cheeky grin. If they thought he'd buckle under this so they could have a good laugh they had another thing coming.

With his arms crossed low, he easily slipped them around the two girls who were clinging onto him, placing his hands on their waists and pulling them in. To his surprise neither wriggled nor fought him off, they went with him easily and with sultry grins. 

He had no idea what to think now as Cinder leaned in and cupped his cheek "That's more like it, we've been looking for some fun tonight, think you can give us what we're after?" 

It was all or nothing, he had to give one final chance to prove this as a prank. Taking one deep breath he moved both his hands down to grab a handful of both Emerald and Neo asses, his fingers sinking deep into the dark-skinned girls while feeling the perkiness of Neos. 

No anger, no backing down. Emerald even leaned her head against him and let out a lust-filled sigh while Neo drew her leg up to gently caress his. With another husky laugh, Cinder hooked a finger in his suit jacket. 

"That's what I like to hear."

With that, he was lead off towards the dorm buildings, locked into whatever they had in store for him. One thing was certain though, he was going get all he could out of this. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Launched through the door, he barely had time to get his footing before Neo was on him, she latched on like an animal and climbed up him until her legs were wrapped around his waist and her lips nipped and sucked the nape of his neck. It was a wonderful feeling and was convincing him more and more by the second that this wasn't a prank. 

He was still in disbelief, he wasn't sure he would have crossed the threshold of the room without seeing some the things he had witnessed on the way up here. If this was a prank then he loved being pranked. 

Speaking of, his gaze locked onto the two girls who weren't currently riding him, Cinder had her arms hooked around a very shaky Emerald from behind, the two of them facing him as he waited with bated breath for what would happen next. 

"That's much better..." Cinder purred into her teammate's ear, hands roaming from her waist to her hips "Nice and private, we've got the whole night to ourselves." she was clearly winding Emerald up and it was doing a number on him too. He couldn't tell if the dark beauty was putting on a sexy voice or not but at this point, he didn't much care, he just wanted to hear it moan. 

"Cinder please..." Emerald was trembling at this point, hands balled at her sides as she gasped for air, Cinder had been relentless with her teasing on the way up here and it was clear the green-haired girl was at her breaking point. 

"What would you like me to do? You'll have to be more specific..." 

"Urgh, I want you to touch me!" 

"Where exactly?" 

"Everywhere!" Emerald was yelling at this point, forcing her body back against Cinders in a desperate attempt to gain any satisfaction. 

With Neo leaving hickeys all over his throat and the already unbearable arousal he was feeling before he'd been treated to a three-course meal of eye candy the whole way up here Jaune was at his limit too. 

"Strip her." he said simply, watching Cinder's smile grow as she looked to him "I think she's suffered enough." his hands roamed over the short girl holding onto him, loving how it felt as though he could hold her in one hand as he groped and fondled her. 

"Hmmm, I suppose you're right about the clothes, although I'm not sure she's quite suffered enough for one night." the little laugh she let out was dark and had Emerald's knees rubbing together as her dress was undone from behind, letting it drop and revealing what she had underneath. 

It wasn't much to Jaunes delight, it seemed that panty lines were a worry for this evening as Emerald only wore tights and nothing else as apposed to underwear, her toned body lay bare before him and his cock throbbed at the bounty of flawless dark skin he could see. 

This wasn't the first time he'd seen a girl naked, in fact to, the surprise of every single one of the people he knew, he wasn't a virgin. Back in his home town of Ansel, he had been one of only a handful of kids his age, not many people moving into a small village outside of Vale. In his last years there he'd attracted the attention of one of the best looking girls in town, not a massive list again but she was certainly pretty. One quiet night in the village he'd been invited out to stargaze with her, one thing led to another and by the end of the night, he was a man. 

Going from the most eligible bachelor in his village to bottom rung in the new school was a hell of a hit. As he watched Cinder tear Emerald tights off her legs and reveal the slickness of her soft thighs he realised his current standing was about to change, if it hadn't already. 

The sound of Emerald being violently undressed must have reached Neo's ear as she took one last long bite close to his ear before she untangled herself from him, jumping off gracefully in an impressive display of acrobatics. With a wink and a soft caress of the large red mark he now wore on his throat, she drew her dress up and over her head in one clean motion. Showing off the very appealing fact that she didn't wear a stitch of clothing underneath, she gave him a twirl while running her hands up and down her lithe body. 

It was a stunning display but with one more lewd gesture she snapped her fingers and her whole body was bathed in pink light travelling form her feet upwards. When it passed her head it suddenly changed her jet black pigtails into a shoulder-length mix of brown and pink with the occasional white streak. Her deep green eyes were now another mix of brown and pink, making her name make a hell of a lot more sense. 

He didn't know how to feel about the sudden change, all he knew is that he was still incredibly attracted to her and that devious grin on her face, she looked even cuter now and those eyes were mesmerizing. 

Before he could speak Cinder appeared at his side "It's was for the dance, Neo was trying out a new look." she leaned up to whisper in his ear "I assume you approve of the change?"

"Fuck yes." Jaune droned as she gawked at her, any suspicion that may have arisen from a student in disguise quickly washed away by the sight of her naked body. He couldn't take his eyes off her tits, small by most standards but due to her frame, they looked huge when compared to her micro waist and short stature. Not to mention they were so full and gravity-defying. 

While he all but drooled on the carpet Neo shot him another wink before pulling CInder off him, she gave a start before giggling as the now pink-haired girl went about untying the complex knot on her ball gown. 

"Well I suppose it's only fair." she shot him a sultry look "Though I don't suppose you want to be the odd one out here..." 

Before he could act Emerald was on him, mashing her lips into his while tangling her hands with his hair, he drew her naked body in and marvelled at how soft and hot her skin was. She moaned into the kiss as she tugged his jacket off his shoulders, urging his hands off her to remove the clothing only to then drag them straight back to her ass. He couldn't help himself as he felt her jiggle against his palm and after a last rough squeeze, he reeled back and slapped the bouncy flesh, the impact ringing out alongside Emeralds muffled cry. 

It seemed to go over well if the way she sloppily kissed him while digging her nails into his shoulders was anything to go by. He repeated the gesture as she continued to undress him, by the time his shirt and trousers had hit the floor Emerald was only standing by virtue of his hands holding her up by her now sensitive rear. 

The sound of clothing hitting the ground reached his ears and when he looked over to his other two female companions the sight struck him dumb. Cinder had been successfully stripped by Neo and the shorter girl had Cinder in a similar hold to how she and Emerald had been before. 

The only difference being that Neo had one arm crossed against CInder's chest at the perfect angle to cover the raven-haired goddess's nipples and the other laid flat against the creamy junction between CInder's thighs, blocking the clearly hairless pussy between. 

It made for a stunning image and as his grip on Emerald's body weakened unintentionally and she slipped down onto her knees, right in front of the near pulsating tent in his boxers. With all three girls eyes on him, Emerald ripped the shorts down and made his fully erect cock bounce free, already a shimmering bead of pre-cum sitting at the tip. 

With the cool air stinging his shaft he lunged out to Cinder, prying Neo's hands free and leaning in for a passionate kiss, he gripped her burning hot skin as he pulled her body close to his. Cinder leaned into it and instantly began trying to dominate the kiss, fighting his tongue as they moaned into each other's mouths. 

Jaune was no expert kisser and it would be clear to anyone that was that CInder was only toying with the boy, fighting for control and winning it easily only to then let him take it right back, she was egging him on and riling him up. Exactly where she wanted him. 

Jaune was, of course, none the wiser getting lost in the heat of the kiss and loving the feeling of CInder oh so conveniently turning to putty in his hands. Her body was moulded fully to his now and though he only got a brief look at it before he hand sank into the kiss, the image was burned into his brain. 

Her body blew every other girl out of the water, she was bar none the sexiest girl he'd ever seen and he now knew first hand that her body felt just as good as it looked. Everything was preportioned to perfection, perfectly round and perky tits (so perky they were almost pointing upwards for Brother's sake), a hip and waist ratio that made him want to fall at her washboard stomach on his knees and plead to use him anyway she liked. And although Emerald still had her beat in the ass department that didn't mean that Cinder wasn't packing a peach that he was currently dreaming about taking a bite of. 

But now that he had her moaning in his arms all he wanted to do was pin her down and ravish her for hours, as many times as it took until he felt like he'd fully experienced every part of her. 

She must have felt his urgency as he slowly became unravelled, pulling away slightly only to have him kiss and lap at her neck, she giggled as she urged him on with her free hand and turned her head to the other girls patiently waiting for their turn. 

"Now... urgh, come now girls, I believe our boy here is more than ready..." she purred the last words as his teeth grazed her neck, determined to leave his mark on her as Neo did to him. 

Emerald returned to his side and slipped a hand round his cock, Cinder taking a short step back to free it from being pinned between them. Jaune moaned into her neck, his hips thrusting on instinct into the warm hand wrapped around it. 

Cinder managed to free his lips from her neck, tilting his head to look at her as Emerald spit into her hand and began lathering his cock, his eyes tried to drift shut under the pleasure but he forced them open, determined to stare down the stunning girl who was staring at him with lidded eyes. 

"I have an idea that will satisfy all of us..." there was a twinkle in her eye as she brought Emerald to stand close to her "My sweet Emerald here has a particular pleasure she likes to indulge in..." Cinder made sure her underling was still stroking the cock in her hand as she presented her "Do tell him, my loyal girl..."

Emerald seemed embarrassed but undeniably excited, Cinder leaned in and whispered something into her ear, her eyes widened for a brief moment and her blush flared up even stronger. With her bottom lip trapped between her teeth, she turned to stare him square in the eye. 

"Jaune..." a smile grew on her face "...would you please fuck me in the ass?"

She must have felt his cock throb in her grip as her eyes darted down to it for a second, returning to find his hungry expression, his breathing deepening. 

She was urged by Cinder to continue, moaning as her boss reached down to clutch her still tender ass "Please Jaune, I want it, I need it!" she was stroking him faster as she begged "Please fuck me hard... I..."

She never got to finish the sentence, Jaune lunged at her and claimed her lips in a violent motion, clutching her tightly and walking them towards the bed as Emerald whimpered in his grasp. When they reached the made bed he spun her and pushed her down onto it, grabbing her hips and hauling them up so that she was standing flat with her arms holding her up on the sheets. 

Cinder appeared to the side of him, stroking his shoulder as she looked down at his cock nestled between her soft cheeks, his shaft was glistening wet, well lubed for what was to come. He growled possessively as he pressed her impressive ass together around his cock, moaning as he ground against her and loving the way she moaned like a slut for him. 

Cinders lips pressed gently against his ear "Don't be gentle..." he shivered at the command "Take her rough, she loves it, talk down to her, use her..." she kissed his earlobe "Make her yours."

His hips were pressing forward, meeting the resistance of her tight passage, Cinder leaned in front of him and let a large wad of spit fall from her lips to coat the entrance, Jaune hissed as he pushed harder and harder, feeling the resistance start to give way. 

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck oh-" Emerald had her hands balled into the sheets as she pressed her hips back, the moment something would give fast approaching. 

With a deep breath, he pushed harder, a second later the head slipped in and he pushed with all his might until his entire cock was buried in a single stroke. 

"FUUUUUuuuuuuuuuckkkkk...." Emerald cried out with her head thrown back. 

Tightness constricted him and he groaned out to the ceiling, heat and pressure consumed him and his legs felt weak for a moment. Jaune may not have been a virgin before but this was all definitely still new to him, especially anal. He took a moment to collect himself, control his breathing and find a comfortable position, the latter being rather easy as he had such an amazing ass swallowing his cock. 

Cinder seemed to notice, stroking his chest as she moulded her body to his side "Is it good Jaune?" he could see her gazing at him with lidded eyes "Does my underling's ass feel good gripping you so tightly?" she laughed huskily when she saw him twitch. 

"Oh fuck, it's incredible..." he couldn't hide his enjoyment and didn't try to, Cinder was more than happy to draw more out of him. 

"First time doing anal?" he nodded shakily "Good, it'll be fun watching you learn with Emerald's body..." she laughed as she said it and the from the sounds coming from the bed Emerald was getting impatient. 

He slipped his hands around her hips and drew her further into him, her juicy ass moulding into his crotch, he wanted more and went about toying with her wide hips and slim waist by tugging her around with his shaft stretching her open. Emerald let him do as he pleased, going with each of his movements and moaning out as she felt his cock shift inside her. 

He hit his limit, unable to tease her or himself any longer, he redoubled his grip and pulled himself back, Emerald stiffened and let out a cry at the sudden movement and just before the head of his cock left her he slammed it back in. The spike in pleasure almost made him falter but instinct took over, he spanked her harshly and drew out again, harder this time before pushing in just as fast. 

Before long he had his rhythm, loving the animalistic howls of the girl he was fucking, sweat already beading on his brow as the sounds of his hips colliding with Emerald's fuckable body rang out through the room. 

None of his other times had felt this good, her ass was incredibly tight and with every thrust he swore he felt her swallow him, drawing him in deeper as she pushed her hips back against his punishing pace. It didn't take long for him to forget the world and let the pleasure consume him, distantly he heard Cinder speaking, only tuning in when it was spoken directly into his ear. 

"Seems you've neglected someone..." 

His mind came up with nothing until a figure appeared next to him, he only had a moment to process that it was Neo and see the very stern look on her face before he was grabbed by the hair and dragged to one of her hardened nipples. Never one to disappoint he instantly sealed his lips around the stiff peak, looking up to see the cute girl throw her head back in a silent cry, long gone was the cute scowl and in its place was a mask of pleasure. 

It seemed like she had felt left out and clearly had a weak spot if his minute actions had caused that much of a reaction. He made sure to lavish her tits with all the attention he could muster. 

Keeping his grip tight on Emerald's body he leaned further into Neo's chest, already falling in love with her soft tits as he sucked and nibbled while the ice cream styled girl's hold on him only got stronger to ensure he continued. 

He couldn't believe his luck, balls deep in one of the nicest asses he'd ever seen and his mouth tending to another insanely sexy girl's chest at the same time, he wasn't one-hundred per cent sure he didn't die on the way up here. 

'If I did then I certainly had no regrets.' he thought to himself. 

Emerald was now fully able to take him, her body had adjusted so each thrust was as deep as it could go, he freed himself from Neo's grasp, having to take multiple attempts due to the short girl's ire. He placated her by playing with her nipple with one hand as he turned to Cinder. 

She'd been urging him on since he'd started, hanging off his side as she watched him make love to her teammates, after unintentionally ignoring Neo he didn't want to do the same to her. 

"Care to... ah... join us?" he asked through laboured breaths. Slowing his thrust slightly only to keep his thoughts straight.

She cracked a sly grin, reaching over to gently stroke his cheek "Oh my aren't you a gentleman..." she leaned in close "Are you sure you're not biting off more than you can chew?"

He moved his hand away from Emerald and slipped it between Cinder's toned thighs, grinning as he felt the burning wetness between "Try me." 

She sagged at his touch, letting out a low moan as he played with her dripping wet slit, she was clearly incredibly turned on from what she'd been watching. Thankfully he knew his way around and began focusing on her clit, she almost fell at the sudden sensation and had to cling on to his arm for support. 

"Oh fuck, Jaune..." 

To see such a powerful and sexy woman like her shaking and moaning against his fingers, calling out his name was incredible. Even then that wasn't mentioning the other two bombshells he currently had in bed at the same time. 

Their eyes met and it was clear Cinder couldn't hold back anymore, she claimed his lips, hungry and needy as he continued to stroke her clit. Her sultry demeanour long gone and she was left a moaning mess, rutting against his fingers as he continued to thrust into Emerald and play with Neo's tits. 

'This is amazing...' was the only thought running through his head, alongside the continuous and extremely determined effort he was making to hold his release at bay, Emerald's ass felt impossibly good and if he hadn't been trying he was sure he would have lost it by now. 

In his mind, things couldn't get any better. 

Cinder pulled away from the kiss, need written clearly across her face as she fell onto her knees and before he could see what she was doing his head was once again claimed by an even more desperate looking Neo. She thrust his head back to her chest as she trembled against it, her silent cries showing on her face as redoubled his efforts to please her. 

Just as he wondered what CInder was doing a new and very unexpected sensation hit him. Warm and wet, the unmistakable feeling of a tongue running across his balls was like a lightning bolt through him, the sudden pleasurable sensation making him jolt, jerking his hips into Emerald harder and making the raven-haired woman kneeling between his legs chase his sack. 

He'd been wrong, it could get a hell of a lot better. 

Too good in fact, it was getting to be too much, he was being assaulted from all angles in the best ways imaginable, his body cried for release but he held back as he knew he wanted to prolong this heaven for as long as he could. Now with his hands free again he could return his full attention to the girl whose ass he'd been fucking for past few minutes. 

With renewed vigour and the added feeling of CInder's mouth caressing him he reached down to take Emerald by the shoulders, hauling her up so she was on her knees with her body flush against him. She followed him effortlessly, moaning out like a bitch in heat as he continued to press his hips into her, he remembered how she'd begged him to fuck her hard and how Cinder had all but ordered him to be rough with her. 

Who was he to argue? 

Pulling away from Neo he quickly directed Emerald to replace him, cutting off the mute girls protests with an incredibly sexy silent moan, he held the green-haired girl against her as Neo repositioned herself to kneel directly in front of them. The feeling of control coursed through him, bring all his pent up lust and frustration to the surface.

"That's it. Be a good whore..." his voice was low and he barely recognised himself, Emerald gave a muffled moan around the tit she was sucking on, Neo now holding her head in place as she all but quaked with pleasure "Fuck your ass feels good, bet you've been arching to have it filled." he reached down to slap it "Haven't you?"

"Yesh..." 

Neo's eyes crossed, fingers balling in Emeralds hair as she threw her head back, the only sounds coming out of her were ragged breaths and her body looked as if it was being shocked. She came down shakily, meeting his eyes and smiling dreamily at him. 

"Oh looks like you've served your purpose, slut." he made sure Emerald knew she was the one being addressed by taking a handful of her hair, pulling her free from Neo's grip while she was still recovering and angled her head so their eyes met "I think you deserve a reward." 

He claimed her lips, kissing her from behind as he made his thrusts slower and more purposeful, CInder took advantage and took one of his swinging balls into her hot mouth, making him growl with pleasure. He savoured every inch of the transfer students ass, loving the way she drew him in eagerly as her arms hung limply as she took him. He'd never felt such a pleasurable sensation and when combined with Cinder's tongue it was almost too much to handle. 

He needed Emerald to cum, needed to dominate her and make her scream. Pulling back from her lips he closed a hand around her throat, watching her eyes widen as he hardened his expression and making sure her full attention was on him. 

"You ready for this slut?" he didn't wait for an answer as he started to pick up his pace "You better be because I'm about to make you scream, so be a good whore and cum for me." 

His grip tightened on her neck and her ass squeezed him, it was all the encouragement he needed as drew his hips back and slammed them into her, growling as he felt just how much tighter she got form the treatment. He quickly got lost in it, jackhammering his hips into her with no regard for pace or courtesy. 

Emerald's cry was cut short by her throat being closed, the only noise escaping was a horse whine as the sound of his hips colliding with her pillowy ass sounded through the room. His new harsher treatment spurred CInder on as she chased his sack with even more desperation, kissing and lapping at his thighs as she all but worshipped him with her mouth. 

"Oh fuck!" he grit out when he caught her vison "Your friend is fucking good with her tongue, bathing my nuts as I fuck you." It felt so insanely good to demean her "Maybe if I ask her nicely she'll give you a go." her red eyes widened, breath coming out harsher through what little space she had, her fuck drunk expression was doing more to him than he expected, he wanted to see them all like that. 

He knew he couldn't last, his pace was brutal and Emerald's ass was like silk, he needed to finish her off and she was definitely close if her shaking legs where anything to go by. She just needed the final push. 

"Cinder!" He made his voice commanding "I think your partner needs some help." he all but growled out the order through clenched teeth, every muscle wound tight as his release built. 

Cinder got the message and though he couldn't see her from this angle he knew the instant she got to work on Emerald, slurping and sucking on her clit. The results were spectacular. 

Her eye's crossed as her mouth opened wide and a horse scream flew out, her body quaked like she was possessed and her ass clamped down even harder on him. Involuntarily he squeezed her throat which caused her eyes to roll back and even with him choking her she still managed to cry out her explosive climax. 

She collapsed in his arms, body turning to jelly as she panted like she'd just run a marathon. All he could focus on was how his cock felt fit to burst, throbbing endlessly as it was still buried as deep as it could go in Emerald's back passage. 

He couldn't resist laying his lips on her sweaty skin, kissing a path across her neck and shoulder as she moaned appreciatively all while still pressing her hips back into him. Neo had now fully recovered from her hands-free orgasm and seemed to like his idea, she leaned in to take the other side of Emerald's neck, pinning her between them. 

He felt movement from under him and then a pair of hands stroking up his back before a pair of hot lips pressed into his ear. 

"I think we've made this one wait long enough..." Cinder purred, the other two girls attention snapped to her "Why don't we thank him for showing us all such a good time." she punctuated the sentence with a sensual kiss to his ear, Emerald and Neo's eyes lit up as they disentangled themselves from him. 

The act of Emerald removing him from her well-fucked ass made him groan, turning into a hiss when the cool air met his cock. He was certain he'd never been this hard in his life but enough time had passed that his release wasn't close anymore. On the one hand, he was glad for it seeing as there was clearly more in store for him but on the other, it was getting to the point where his body ached for release. 

As soon as Emerald was free of him both Cinder and Neo hauled him onto the bed, tossing him like a ragdoll so his legs were hanging off the side of the bed. He propped himself up on his elbows just in time to see three very eager faces crouching down before him. 

It was an image straight out of a wet dream; a very playful looking Neo on his left who was smirking up at him with a bit lip, an intense and desperate looking Cinder in the centre and Emerald on his right who was looking dazed and happy as she had her red eyes locked on his package. 

He only barely had enough time to drink in the sight before Cinder took action, laying a long and sensual lick from his base to tip, the sight of the woman who was certainly out of his league servicing him with her mouth was almost as good as the feeling itself. Her teammates didn't waste time either, with Emerald following her leader's example exactly while Neo closed her mouth over his tip. 

His head flew back as he moaned, the triple-teaming causing his toes to curl and every muscle in his body to lock up. The difference between the short and awkward blowjob he'd received back home was astronomical, nothing in his life had ever felt this good and the fight was back on to hold off his release as long as possible. Despite the fact his body was screaming for it he wasn't about to let this experience end without getting as much out of it as possible. 

He forced his vision back down to watch them again, burning every second of it into his memory, Neo was swirling her tongue around his head while her eyes remained fixed on him. There was that mischievous look in those mismatched eyes that somehow made her look sexy and cute at the same time, feeling the confidence of a man who had three girls blowing him he reached out with one hand to place it on Neo's head. 

She looked surprised for a moment but quickly switched to a challenging look, shooting him a wink as she sped up her tongue, he pushed gently on her head to make her take his tip into her mouth and she followed him eagerly. She pushed further and further until she spluttered, gagging on his cock, he only had a moment to feel concerned for her before those thoughts were blown away by Neo pushing herself down again, repeatedly choking herself on him. 

He wouldn't lie that it was music to his ears, making him feel more aroused than ever. He sat up fully, freeing his other hand. He watched as Emerald's tongue chased CInders, following her dutifully as she seemed to be eager for them to touch, he was more than happy to facilitate her. Taking a much rougher hold on the green-haired girl's head he then gently released his hold on Neo to slip a hand into Cinder's hair. 

Those molten pools lit up at his touch as she gazed up at him, she followed his every move and with very little convincing at all he directed the two of them together, as their lips moulded Emerald let out a guttural moan and she sank deep into their kiss. It felt so fucking good, having Neo sucking happily on his cock while two stunningly hot girls made out on his demand. He was king of the fucking world right now. 

"Oh fuck Neo..." he gently stroked her hair "Your so good... Fuck, it feels so good." 

She sucked him harder, spurred on by his encouragement and making even sloppier sounds as she worked, which was by far the most noise he'd hear out of the short girl since they met. It was a terrific feeling that this was the reason for it he thought as he looked down on her head bobbing eagerly in his lap.

By this point Cinder and Emerald had their hands all over one another, pressing their naked tits together as they sucked on each other's tongues, the room was now filled with the sounds of gagging, slurping and moaning. He stroked Neo's hair, loving the way she redoubled her efforts whenever he would focus on her, the playful girl seeming to want to repay him for his treatment of her nipples earlier, plus for him getting Emerald to help. 

He felt so powerful, powerful enough to test his limits and see just how many fantasies he could fulfil in one night. 

Carefully he encouraged Neo off his shaft, no easy task as the girl was as stubborn as ever in her task which in the end resulted in a cute pout, he reached down and started to play with her chest again and all was forgiven. Using Cinder's head to guide the kissing pair he brought them to his cock, heart pounding in his chest as he positioned them and they never broke their kiss throughout, rightly assuming that if he wanted them to stop he'd pull them apart. 

Releasing his hold on the pair he guided his cock with a shaking hand, moving it slowly while his anticipation grew as inch by inch he drew closer. The sight of their tongues flashing every time they would briefly draw away from each other was the most inviting thing he'd ever seen, with one final breath he pushed forward. 

The second his cock touched their mouths his world exploded in pleasure, they only got more and more ravenous with their lips and tongues when his dick was introduced. Cinder making sure that every one of her and Emerald's movements would stimulate the sensitive shaft between them and with every passion-filled kiss they moaned eagerly, adding to the delightful sound of the two girls sloppily servicing him. Their tongues danced and with every kiss, they moulded their lips into him which combined with the sight of cock so perfectly sandwiched between them made him feel dizzy with pleasure. Another image that would be saved in his memory forever. 

He drew Neo up, still squeezing her tits and pinching her clearly sensitive nipples before he could even attempt to kiss her she dove in first, claiming his lips with a deep sigh, the only sound she was capable of making. Her pleasure was made all to clear in the kiss though, her tongue diving into his mouth the second their lips met and her surprisingly strong arms locked around him. 

Heaven, it was the only way to describe it. 

The other two girls kiss had now turned fully into a double blowjob, Jaune only noticed that the warm and delightfully wet feeling covering his cock got better and better as he furiously made out with the ice cream themed girl. Cinder and Emerald were sliding their lips up and down either side of his shaft in unison, meeting at the head for a long kiss before sinking back down again. 

Jaune was moaning constantly, muffled by Neo's lips, the pressure was building inside him and he knew he wouldn't last. Breaking away from the short girl he thought it best to announce that fact. 

"Oh fuck, I'm close..." 

Neo moved instantly, all but somersaulting off the bed and landing gracefully in an amazing display of balance, CInder forced her green-haired teammate down to his balls and encouraged her when she began sloppily worshipping them. The three of them all had their eyes trained on him. 

"You've done so well keeping us all so entertained..." Cinder said as she was stroking him vigorously "Don't hold back, let it all out..." the last word was moaned as she swallowed his shaft, taking more than half of it in one stroke, coughing as he entered her throat. 

Jaune cried out, hands gripping the bed sheets hard as Cinder sucked him like a vacuum, eyes closed happily with a look of delighted bliss on her focused features. Emerald's tongue continued to bathe his balls, then suddenly sucking one of the sensitive orbs into her warm wet mouth with a pop and letting out a quiet but satisfied moan as she ran her tongue over the smooth surface. 

Jaune grit his teeth and gasped in pleasure, already the feeling was overwhelming and had him speeding towards his release. Before he'd finished getting his bearings from the amazing double assault, Neo forced her bosses head down further, causing the dignified woman to choke around him, his deep moan only served to spur her on further and she wrapped her arms around his thighs to keep herself locked in place so she could throat him longer. All while the cute girl holding her down met his gaze with a pleading expression, adding to the erotic display by opening her mouth with her tongue extended and silently beckoning him to cum. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck...." 

It was too much, the sight and the sounds making the pressure build in his stomach and winding up tighter and tighter, holding back was pointless now and every bone in his body cried for release. Cinder, aided heavily by Neo's hand, took him all the way down to his base, humming loudly as Emerald took one of his aching balls into his mouth. 

The dam broke. 

"Oh shit, cumming!" 

His back arched and he cried out as Cinder pulled herself off his tip as the first shot flew, painting the team leaders cheek and bridge of her nose, the second coating her closed lips as she angled the cock towards her. Emerald quickly leaned in cheek to cheek with her boss for the third shot which was aimed higher on her face, shooting across the dark-skinned girl's brow and forehead. Before any more can leave him Neo snatched his shaft and closed her lips around him, sucking happily as the last of his mind-bending orgasm filled her mouth. 

Jaune crashed back to earth, heart-pounding and chest heaving as it felt like every ounce of strength had been sucked from him, literally. Sweat coated his body and even just the remnants of that climax left the feeling of sparks dancing across his skin, it was unquestionably the greatest cumshot of his life. 

Looking down he watched wide-eyed at the scene before him played out.

"Very well done indeed..." Cinder eyed him while shaking with delight, her tongue slipped out to collect the thick seed coating her full lips, sighing happily as she swallowed it "Be a shame to let all this go to waste..." she eyed Emerald who had a perfectly sexy trail of his cum running down her left cheek, the contrast more striking on her darker complexion. 

"I think someone else hoarded more than me..." Emerald said as all of their attention turned to the pint-sized troublemaker. 

Who simply winked and opened her mouth, revealing a large pool of his cum still coating her tongue, Jaune was rooted to the spot as he watched Neo crook her finger to beckon Cinder over, waggling her eyebrows as Cinder crawled over and sealed their lips together. Moaning desperately into the kiss as she deepened it, almost instantly there were small trails of white running from their lips as they sloppily made out and shared his cum. 

The kiss lasted a few seconds before pulling apart, Cinder showing the amount of cum filling her mouth to him as she pulled Emerald in, sharing his load further as Neo swallowed audibly with another wink in his direction. 

Without breaking the kiss Cinder dragged her lips across Emerald's cheek, eagerly lapping up the cum slowly running down to her jaw, she dutifully cleaned all of his essence off her underlings face while moaning joyfully. Her green-haired teammate didn't sit idly and as soon as her boss had finished with her she went about collecting the thick cum that was plastered across Cinder's face, leaving no trace what so ever. 

When they were finished, each of them locked lips, sharing every last drop he had between them before drinking him down, three sets of misty eyes locked onto him as he stared slack-jawed at them, his cock slightly hard again already from the impossibly sexy show. 

"Seems someone liked what they saw..." Emerald remarked as she eyed his still glistening cock. 

"Indeed it does..." Cinder cooed as she crawled over to him.

Neo made a point of doing a theatrical giggle, fanning herself with one hand as climbed onto the bed next to him. Emerald fell down on the other side, biting her lip as moulded her soft curves into him. Cinder moved onto the bed to straddle him, her eyes glowing as leaned over his face, feeling his now rock hard cock pressing against her drenched cunt. 

"Ready for round two?" she moaned teasingly. 

For a moment he felt overwhelmed as all of them settled around him but after a moment he met her gaze, slipping an arm around Emerald and drawing Neo in as he reached up to lay a firm hand on Cinder's hip. 

"Try me." he said with a wink. 

Cinder chuckled huskily as she sank down onto him, moaning out to ceiling as he filled her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinder was never one to admit weakness. She wanted power and that pursuit towards power was her only goal. The boy whose name she'd learned tonight was Jaune wasn't part of that plan. His cock pounded into her again and again which forced another shameless and desperate moan from her lips, pleasure seeping into her brain as she watched the boy squeeze her underling's ass possessively and a strange sense of pride filled her chest. 

There was no reason she couldn't continue her mistresses plans AND keep around a new plaything for some fun every now and then. If anything it would be sure to keep Emerald and Neo more in line if their pink cheeks and stained thighs were anything to go by. 

It had been far too long since she'd gotten laid, this evening was exactly what she needed...

And she sure as hell wasn't going to give it up any time soon. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'It was real...'

That was the only thought that had really been running through his head this morning after he'd woken up in a situation straight out of one of his fantastical animated shows he'd watched. 

After their.... activities, the night before they had arranged the several single beds in the room into one large group bed, using all available pillows and blankets to ensure there was room for all four of them. They had been insistent that he stayed the night, despite the fact he needed little convincing from a group of naked and sweaty girls who had all been sexually pleasuring him just minutes before they still put on a fierce effort. 

Cinder had kept up her larger than life persona and put on the charm by wooing him to spent the night with her, aided by Emerald who had chipped in with her submissive nature and promised she would continue to "satisfy" him. The final blow came from an adorably frustrated looking Neo who clung to his arm in a manner that made her look harmless while at the same time displaying that she really could force him to stay if she wanted too. 

He caved easily to say the least, happily in fact and aided them in setting up their sleeping arrangements. It wasn't long before he was dragged into bed for the third or fourth time that night and he became the centre of a mass of warm, soft bodies. Sleep had never come easier with the three of them cuddling against him and the smile on his face when he closed his eyes was still firmly there when they fluttered open this morning. 

Only growing larger when looking around he saw Emerald cuddled against Cinder who in turn had her incredible body fused to the right side of him. On his left was a peacefully slumbering Neo who had managed to wrap every one of her limbs around one of his arms, nuzzling into his shoulder as she slept. 

The best part, however, was that there wasn't a shred of regret between them, after waking each had continued touching him affectionately, he'd been surprised when he and CInder met eyes in bed and before he could even speak she was kissing him. 

Now they were on their way to breakfast in the cafeteria, after taking quite a while to get dressed due to random make-out sessions and more than a few wandering eyes. He'd responded to his team after receiving some questioning messages from Nora and Ruby during the morning. He was glad they at least thought of him and he had assured them he was alright, hanging out with some 'friends' he'd made last night. 

He wasn't sure how he was going to explain it to him but he really couldn't bring himself to care right now. The four of them were walking together with Neo and Cinder each having one of his arms wrapped around them, one looped over Neo's shoulders and the other clinging to Cinder's waist. He'd gotten more than a few looks already on the way from their room and he wouldn't lie that he stood a bit taller every time he got a jealous glare or a surprised look. 

The door to the school's main eating hall swung open and they strode inside, already gathering looks due to their late entry, he was guided towards the food line as Cinder and Emerald chatted about some 'extra homework' they had to do. He basked in it, the whispers from nearby tables and the occasional point from across the way as people gathered their friend's attention on him. It felt good. 

On their way, they passed a familiar team that didn't give him a pleasant feeling seeing, team CDNL. They were at the table closest to the food and they had already noticed his arrival, he watched as each of their faces wore different stages of surprise as they took in the image of Jaune Arc being led past them by a literal harem of stunningly beautiful girls. 

They stood in line and over his shoulder he saw Cardin move to get up, inwardly he rolled his eyes as he really didn't want to deal with him after the unreal luck he'd been having recently. To his surprise, it wasn't with a scowl or grimace that the taller boy approached but with a look of genuine shock. 

"Hey Jaune!" he called out. 

He and the three girls turned fully to regard him, Cardin very unsubtly checked out each one of girls surrounding him which caused them to adopt more defensive stances. Jaune tensed up at the sudden change in atmosphere, involuntarily flinching and squeezing the two girls he was holding onto. 

"I was just-" 

Cardin was cut off by a finger pressing into his lower chest, a girl who barely reached his stomach stepping forward and stopping him dead in his tracks with a fierce scowl, it wasn't one of the adorable ones she'd shot him last night and Cardin recognised it for what it was. Before Jaune could move to break them up the bully held his hands up, taking a full step back. 

"Whoa, whoa. Not here to start trouble..." he regarded Neo who stood unmoving between him and the group "Dude." he turned to face Jaune "Seriously, I was wrong about you, I thought those other friends of yours were just humouring you..." he laughed as he looked over the other girls who had all returned to hanging off him "Sorry about that, respect dude." 

With that he turned back to his team, leaving Jaune dazed in place. He was snapped out of it by snapping fingers, it was Neo who was looking at him with a smug expression. He laughed and playfully rolled his eyes. "Thanks Neo." he reached down to ruffle her hair, an act that he assumed she only just allowed if the blushing cheeks were anything to go by. 

With food in hand, they made their way to one of the only free tables at the other end of the large hall. As they set off he noticed a table of very recognisable people, a rowdy bunch of contrasting colours who were no doubt going to notice them as they passed by. 

Jaune steeled himself and tried to force down the smug look that was threatening to consume his face. He only just succeeded. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yaaaaaang..." Ruby moaned in sheer embarrassment at what her sister had just uttered. 

Nora was giggling while everyone else had a similar look of disapproval, though Pyrrha's face was more guilty enjoyment than anything else. 

"Look all I'm saying is that if any of you people got as lucky as I did last night you'd be bragging about it too." the blonde girl shot Pyrrha a wink and laughed when she blushed to her roots. 

Weiss clutched the bridge of her nose while shaking her head "No Yang, I do not believe all of us would be as brutish as you are..." 

Yang leaned in to make an equally inappropriate comment about Weiss and Neptune before her attention was stolen completely by a group of figures moving their way. She didn't recognise many of them but she certainly pegged the guy in the centre and the reason it stole her attention so completely was the fact that everyone else with him, or rather hanging off him, was hot as fuck. 

Weiss and Ruby noticed her surprise and turned to see what she was looking at, eyebrows flying up as Jaune rapidly approached their table. 

"Holy fuck..." Yang breathed "There's no way..."

That got everyone else's attention and all of them ended up watching as the group moved past them, Jaune looking over and smiled, giving a short wave before his focus was stolen back by the raven-haired supermodel whose pencil-thin waist he was holding. 

Little did they know that Emerald had caught all of them looking and decided to mark her territory. With a slight skip in her step, she walked ahead of Jaune to stop him and leaned up to whisper in his ear, something lusty about how hard he'd fucked her last night. Flashing a wink past him to the group of now dumbfounded students she turned away and Cinder brought Jaune's hand to the dark-skinned girl's ass, letting him squeeze it roughly as she blocked the view of everyone else but the table of his friends. 

He looked around fearfully and blatantly missed the entire table starings slack-jawed at him, he settled on the nearby table with the three girls still all over him. No one had said a word at the RWBY and NPR table, each of them separately coming to terms with what they had just witnessed. 

"Did that just happen?" it was Blake who surprisingly spoke first, not reading her book for the first time since she'd arrived. 

Nora's quiet "Daaaaammmnnn" was hidden by a much louder expression. 

"What the fuck?" Yang deadpanned "What the fuck?" then far more confused "Did he fuck them??"

"Yang!" Both Ruby and Weiss scolded in unison. 

"Come on, your telling me you're not curious?" she had them there, though Ruby was quicker to jump her friend's defence. 

"So what if he did? Jaune's pretty cool." 

"No he's not." Yang snorted, looking over with a jealous glare. 

"Well, he appears to have made them happy." Blake remarked with a hint of curiosity and amusement in her voice. She had never thought much of Jaune but this told a whole different story, she decided to keep a closer eye on him from now on. 

"Mmmhmm" Pyrrha hummed in agreement as she looked longingly over at the boy and pink in her cheeks grew a little darker, causing the brawler next to her to stare at her in shock. 

"What world are we living in..." Yang sighed in defeat as her head fell into her hands "Jaune Arc out games me, I'll never recover from this." 

"I'll make sure you don't." Weiss said smugly, chuckling as Yang groaned into her hands and trying to hide the way her eyes would glide back to the blonde-haired boy of their own volition. 

Each person at the table turned back to their food with a different expression, surprise, pride, respect and one rather annoyed. 

One thing was certain though, none were of pity.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading :) Please leave your thoughts below if it pleases you :) 
> 
> My requests are overloaded but the address to send them to is: 
> 
> NeedsDcaff32@outlook.com


End file.
